


The Battle of the Trident

by LordCaptainCommanderDunn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn
Summary: The Battle of the Trident from the point of view of Robert Baratheon in his prime
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon & Barristan Selmy, Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Roose Bolton
Kudos: 4





	The Battle of the Trident

The Green Fork shimmered in the sunlight as Robert Baratheon rode toward the river. He'd heard of that filthy piece of scum Rhaegar Targaryen about to reach the river from his scouts and he'd pushed hard to reach the river either before or while the enemy was in the river. ned stark stood beside him, his valyrian steel greatsword Ice across his back. "You ready to kill the bastard, ned?" Robert asked, clapping the much shorter man on his armored shoulder as the enemy began moving toward them. Ned nodded and glanced around the battlefield, "there" he said calmly, "I see the prince's banner in the center of the vanguard."  
"Then that's where I'm going!" Robert hefted his hammer and waved it one handed toward the rebel army. "Charge!"  
Direwolf and stag banners flew in the wind as Robert and Ned led their knights in a charge toward the ford, Jon Arryn on the flanks with his vale knights. Robert laughed as he swung his hammer, his enemy outnumbered them by five thousand men, but his boys were battle hardened and they had justice on their side.  
"Come and face me, Rhaegar!" Robert bellowed  
The two lines smashed together, Ned swinging his enormous greatsword with two hands, swinging it wildly as he guided his horse with his knees, while Robert smashed at either side of him with his giant warhammer.  
To the side he saw familiar faces of men from the kingsguard, barristan selmy and in the distance dornishmen yelled for prince lewyn of dorne  
Robert ignored them, he only had eyes for one man.  
Rhaegar targaryen wore black armor with the filthy dragon of his house emblazoned on his chest in bright red rubies. Robert bellowed and slammed a pair of men aside, just as he saw the vale troops break through the dornishmen's ranks.  
"Rhaegar!" Robert roared as he drove his horse toward his mortal enemy. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"  
The crown prince charged forward, already bloodied sword clutched in his gauntleted fist. "let us end this war here, rebel!"  
Snarling, Robert rushed into the fight, swinging his warhammer one handed at his enemy. in his righteous fury, he misjudged the strike and slammed his hammer into his enemy's horse's head, shattering it like a ripe melon.  
Rhaegar was thrown from his horse to land in the midst of the river. Robert snarled and leaped off his horse but by this point, Rhaegar had risen to his feet, sword and shield in hand.  
"You stole Lyanna, you bastard!" Robert felt like he had the strength of ten men flowing through him as he battled the dragon prince, smashing his hammer into his enemy's shield over and over again until it was dented beyond any usefullness.  
"You never loved her, cousin," Rhaegar discarded his shield and raised his sword, face concealed by his visor. "And she never loved you."  
Bellowing, Robert attacked, but Rhaegar moved out of his way and slashed at Robert's side, cutting a gash in between one of his armor links.  
Robert ignored the blood flowing down his side and kept attacking, swinging wildly in order to ward off his enemies attacks. However, Rhaegar's lighter armor and weapon allowed him to land a number of strikes on any piece of flesh unprotected by armor.  
Snarling, Robert rushed forward, making a move as if he was going to swing at his enemy's legs to sweep them out from under Rhaegar  
Rhaegar leaped backward and stumbled, then cried out as Robert took his hammer in both hands, putting all his strength into a brutal swing.  
Robert's hammer collided with Rhaegar, shattering his breastplate and sending the rubies flying over the ford  
The prince's helmet flew off as he dropped to the ground  
Robert swung once again, pummeling his enemy's breastplate in  
Robert looked down at his enemy, fingers wet from the cuts on his arm, his antlered helmet surprisingly heavy. Rhaegar coughed blood through his mouth, likely his lungs had been broken by Robert's strike.  
"Lyanna," he whispered, blood trickling from his mouth.  
That did it.  
Robert raised his warhammer and brought it down on Rhaegar's chest, sending more rubies flying into the river. Rhaegar's eyes bulged, and his breath stopped.  
Rage and triumph boiling inside him, Robert turned toward the royalist army, raising his bloodstained warhammer above his head. "YAAAAAAHHHHH!" he roared, charging toward his enemy, letting the feeling of victory spur him toward his foes. The royalists broke and ran, though several men moved to engage him, but Robert felt unstoppable, man after man fell before him as he swung his warhammer, leveling them like the storm kings of old.  
"Come on, you bastards!" Robert bellowed, as the rest of the rebels surged forward, driving the royalists back across the river.  
once he reached the other side, and it was clear that there were no further fighting to be done, all of his injuries came crashing back in.  
Ned rushed over to him, Ice covered in blood, a wound in his cheek staining his scant beard red. "Robert!" he called, "Are you all right?"  
Robert grinned at the memory of getting to smash Rhaegar's breastplate in, clenching his bloodsoaked hands with a savage smile. "I'm wonderful, Ned!" he exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet using his warhammer as a crutch. "I just wish i could smash that bastard over again!"  
Ned chuckled wryly and nodded toward the other side. "Lewyn martell is dead, but Barristan selmy lives. What should we do with him, Robert?"  
"You don't execute someone like barristan the bloody bold," Robert remarked, stumping back across the river, the water sloshing around his bulk. Feeling somewhat petty, Robert slammed his hammer into Rhaegar's chest one more time, just for the fun of it as he trudged back to the other side. "Have my personal maester tend to Ser Barristan!" he remarked, splashing a bit of clean water into his face to wash some of the blood away from his beard.  
"He fought well," he said firmly to the men holding the middleaged man down. "I'd rather not be known as the man who executed barristan selmy, you sodding buggers."  
They seemed uneasy. "Milord, he killed over twenty men trying to get to you," one of them remarked. "It might not be safe to keep him alive."  
"Who's the lord here!" Robert bellowed into the shorter man's face, cuasing him to stumble backward in terror  
Roose bolton, a bloodless man with the flayed man walked up to them, pale eyes looking down at the bound kingsguard. "We should kill him, it would cement your rule, sir." Robert didn't think before he reacted. He backhanded Roose with one gauntleted hand, sending the man to the ground. "Nobody asked you, skinner!" Robert remarked.  
Barristan blinked in surprise as Robert helped him to his feet, then pulled his chains away. "We might have been enemies, but i'm no aerys. I don't kill loyal men."  
"Thank you," Barristan tried to walk, but he's lost a great deal of blood. Robert put the knight's arm over his shoulder and helped him toward the medical tents that were being set up. "Get my damn maester here or I'll hold him responsible for the murder of barristan selmy!" he bellowed.  
"Hardly a fitting death, killed by incompetence," he remarked to barristan, who laughed weakly.  
Ned walked up to them, cleaning the blood from ice's blade with a cloth he'd found somewhere. "What now, Robert?" he asked, eyes flicking around, clearly not missing anything. Robert chuckled. "King's landing ned, we've got to throw the mad king off the iron throne," a thought occured to him, "or maybe just throw him onto it, that'd do the trick!" he laughed. "you'll have to take the men down to the capital. I'm not ready to travel yet."  
ned nodded and moved toward his horse, "i'll prepare everyone who's able to ride to make our way to the capital, hopefully the mad king will know when to surrender."  
Robert grinned and waved toward his best friend. "If you find your sister in that rat's nest of a city, tell her hello from me!"  
As Ned rode off, the cheers began rising up from the assembled men on the battlefield, cries of "Robert" "Robert" "The hammer! THE HAMMER!" rose throughout the triumphant rebels, thrusting their weapons into the air as they cheered his name.  
Robert grinned and leaned on his warhammer, allowing some soldiers to usher selmy into the tent. He could stand here for a bit. It wasn't every day that you won a battle almost singlehanded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what i've written here, please check out my published works at https://www.amazon.com/B-Malachi-Dunn/s?k=B.+Malachi+Dunn


End file.
